Report 905
Report #905 Skillset: Night Skill: ShadowTwist Org: Paladins Status: Completed Dec 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Currently, the first twist of ShadowTwist does minor mana drain with no afflictions for 1 power. With the prerequisite of Steal (which has no direct effect when used) and the first twist having no afflictions, the Shadowdancer is neither hindering nor harming the target. As Shadowdancer hindering is fairly mild, the target can often walk away without any difficulty. This report aims to address the absence of an affliction with the first twist without buffing the kill method. It also gives Shadowdancers some early hindering to buff their low hindering ability and possibly prevent early runners. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add an entangle to the first twist of ShadowTwist 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add blind and prone to the first twist of ShadowTwist Player Comments: ---on 12/15 @ 22:15 writes: Inagin is submitting this on behalf of the Shadowdancers. Thanks Inagin! ---on 12/15 @ 22:31 writes: Shadowdancer movement hindering is certainly not mild. Bonds, Brume, Pigwidgeon, Brownie, and Snoefaasia stop essentially all but tumbling-type motion out of the Shadowdancer's room for a long time. However, when that is essential is not the first twist, so the first is probably fine, as long as it's a normal entangle (not stacking with vines/web). ---on 12/15 @ 22:44 writes: Yeah, it was just a normal entangle. Basic web. ---on 12/16 @ 09:34 writes: If you want this report, then I do not think REPORT 993 is warrented. Your arguments conflict. ---on 12/16 @ 20:55 writes: I agree with Asmodea, I will support this report and withdraw my support for the steal report. It would make more sense to actually have all of the twists do something vs. reducing the balance cost of steal. ---on 12/16 @ 21:38 writes: Wait what, how do they conflict. Steal still has a very long eq time and does nothing ---on 12/16 @ 21:54 writes: I think you're wrong here and not really considering that steal is the new prereq skill for SD functionality, like releasing shadows was for choke. A skill that was very fast, but didn't do anything to the target. I'm shifting existing mechanics because they were never updated when twist was implemented. ---on 12/16 @ 22:22 writes: Already mentioned this privately, but the issue is that you're envoying changes to what effectively will be the same skill within the same month. By reducing the time it takes to "race" to the big move at the end, you're able to prep and hinder your opponent more quickly for the coming "finisher" attack. It just seems a bit much to reduce the EQ time of steal -and- add an effect to the first twist without considering potential issues that arise from one buff or the other. Need to consider skills as a whole. ---on 12/16 @ 22:53 writes: I do, I think I've been doing a pretty good job at the "big picture" issue with SDs since my first report as an envoy. Reducing the time where SDs aren't having any effect on their target is a pretty fair deal. Allowing SDs to use their skills in fights seems like the ideal solution, rather than "takes too long, don't bother," which is what steal is right now. Pre req skills are fast. Releasing shadows was fast. You're arguing with history. ---on 12/16 @ 23:20 writes: The reality is I don't think steal and twist should be "arena only" skills, which is what they are, and what they will be unless the prereqs are lightened up. It'd be nice to use skills in real fights. ---on 12/17 @ 15:43 writes: Commented on this, but mistakenly on 993. Gist: Not all pre-req skills are fast, I agree with Shuyin/Asmodea. ---on 12/18 @ 00:09 writes: I'm afraid I share the reservations about this in conjunction with report 993. We are talking about a practically unstoppable chain that ends badly for the target. With no way to force the SD to start over the slow start is justified. I could support one or the other but not both. ---on 12/18 @ 01:07 writes: Yes, and if people would bother to read past solution one on the other report, they'd realize their reservations about were already addressed with an alternate option that does not decrease the time between steal and final twist. ---on 12/23 @ 18:17 writes: Hm.... again, I don't agree with steal's balance needing reduction, due to other hinderings that already works against the opponent, but I will support solution 2, but... I think the fifth or sixth twist already adds a prone? Somewhere in those twists, there's a leglock. I support solution 2, but I think something other than blind/prone would suffice, since you have scourge to blind, albeit most times you have to scourge twice to strip AND if timed right, the barghest will stun. Hence why I don't think the blind/prone thing is necessary...but I will support it anyway. ---on 12/23 @ 20:42 writes: Scourge is on the chopping block for a major update as it has no functionality outside of choke. I'm not really sure what you are referring to with sourge, 3 seconds of eq for 1 second of paralysis is a pretty poor use of time. Leglock is also not a prone. ---on 12/24 @ 00:37 writes: I see. Then I'd be fine with the prone rather than blind/prone. ---on 12/24 @ 03:13 writes: You want the first twist to be a masked prone? What's the point of that?